


Recovery

by Ayzachan



Series: IFW2020 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bedridden, Fever, Fluff, Infidget Week 2020, M/M, Mild Curse Words from Zero, Velvet the Cat, Zero is Infinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: For Infidget Week 2020 - Day 04 RecoveryGadget got sick and collapse. And Zero takes care of him.Yes. That's all. That's the fic.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: IFW2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934557
Kudos: 22





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I wrote back in 2019 but didn't finish it.  
> And I thought I'd finish it for IFW. So here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> Proof read by Arkstraveller

**RECOVERY**

**THUD!**

Zero's ears perked. He was lying on the couch at the living for a while now until he heard a loud sound coming from the hallway. It sounded like an object was dropped on the floor. The jackal hoisted himself up to see where the sound was coming from. It didn't take him long before his eyes landed on a wolf who was sprawling on the floor. His eyes widened and the anxiousness in his heart wailed up.

"Gadget!?" Zero called out to him before hopping out from the couch to be by the wolf side.

* * *

"He has a fever."

"What?" The jackal blinked confusedly.

"Gadget has a fever," his feline teammate, Velvet, repeated herself. "I assume it must have been the summer heat that he ended up having a fever. It can't be helped since he is a wolf and he has very thick fur."

"O-oh..." Zero felt like an idiot for worrying but, to be fair, this is the first time he saw Gadget like this. He was energetic this morning, and the next thing he knew, the wolf collapsed in front of him.

As the jackal was deep in his thoughts, Velvet double-checked his temperature once more before placing a small damp towel onto Gadget's forehead. She sighed while shaking her head.

"I can't believe you called me out all the way here just to find out our leader was just sick."

Zero seemed dejected by Velvet's statement and grunted. "What am I supposed to do? The wolf just collapsed out of nowhere! He was fine these past few days."

"Zero..."

"So, of course, I called you! If I called anybody else, they would suspect I did something to him!”

"Zero."

"What!?"

"Is this your first time seeing Gadget like this? Are you worried about him that much?" Velvet looked at him with slightly worried eyes and the jackal paused for a while.

"Well... I..." Zero was lost for words. His sad expression turned back from his usual grumpy face. "Alright, thanks for coming, cat. Now get out"

Velvet rolled her eyes in ridicule as Zero pushed her out from Gadget room, while continuing to drag her out through the hallway, into the living and out of the house, comically.

The jackal opened the door and made a light push at the cat's back, before Velvet stepped out from the house, looking at him apprehensively. As Zero was about to close the door, Velvet simply pushed the door and held on to it. She sighed once more.

“What?” Zero said, slightly annoyed.

She scourged something inside her little bag wrapped around her waist and pulled out a box of... tea?

"Here, take this." Velvet held up the tea box to the jackal. "It's puh er tea. Good for fevers and also... stress. You both need it."

Zero stared at the box for a while as if he was reluctant to take it but there was no need to doubt the cat's kindness, anyway. The jackal gingerly takes the box from her hand and held it close to him.

"Thanks..."

"Hey... he's going to be fine.” Velvet reassured him. “I want to apologize. It was partly my fault that he was overworking himself and I didn’t notice.”

“Shitty wolf… Even though he’s the leader, he shouldn’t be exerting himself to exhaustion. Doesn’t he realize we got his back?”

“Well… he sometimes doesn’t listen to me, but he always listens to you. Why don’t you tell him that after he gets better?”

“How sure are you that he’ll even listen to me…?” Zero sighed once more and scratched his head.

“I’m sure.”

Zero's tense face turned soft. It was weird being vulnerable around her compare to Gadget. Probably because both of them had a mask to put on... for Gadget’s sake, it seemed.

"I'll send you the instructions to your phone." Velvet continued and pulled out her phone, tapping some button, before putting it back in her bag. With that, the cat gave a light pat onto the jackal's shoulder before turning away, and closing the door behind her.

Zero stood at the doorway for a while before sighing. He held the box of tea in his hand and proceeded to the kitchen. Just in time, his phone vibrated and Velvet sent the instruction to him.

Zero's face squinted as he looked into the instruction. Well... he didn't realize brewing this tea was different. He reached a small kettle in the cabinets and filled it with water before heating it up at the stove. He stared blankly, deep in thoughts, wondering if he had been any use to Gadget. He was overworking himself this entire time. Was he really that unreliable to him? The jackal felt his chest tighten a little.

The jackal shook his head and tried to put those thoughts aside. As Zero was about to take a pot and a filter to start brewing, he heard a faint sound coming from Gadget's room. His large ears twitched, trying to catch the sound.

Is... Is Gadget calling for him?

The jackal immediately dropped everything and rushed to the wolf's room. To his relief, Gadget was able to open his eyes.

"Zero...? What... What happened?" Gadget tried to sit up but he immediately held his head. "Urgh... my head…!"

"H-hey, just lie down!" Zero quickly rushed to his side and slowly pushed him back to bed. "You‘re having a fever right now. So, you’d better not get up."

"O-ohh..." Gadget looked guiltily. "I’m s-sorry for troubling you..."

Zero snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just rest, okay? I'll be right back."

The jackal quickly got up and left the room. Just in time, the kettle was turned on and he rushed to the kitchen to turn it off. He followed the instruction given to him and brewed the tea. He poured into the mug half full and carefully brought it to the wolf.

“Here… The cat gave me this and suggested that you should drink this” he explained as he gives the mug to the wolf. 

“V-Velvet came and visited?” The wolf sat up and took the mug, looking more guilty. “I’m really sorry for troubling the both of you”

“Enough,” Zero sighed. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself, shitty wolf. Instead of feeling sorry, why don’t you just take it easy and…” he swallowed his pride. “And… start relying on me. For once…” There was a moment of silence between them before the wolf let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“Alright… I’m sorry again. Once I’m all better, I’ll learn to rely on you, Zee.” He said, placing a hand softly onto the jackal’s cheek and caressing it. The wolf gets closer, looking hesitant and ends up pressing both of their foreheads together. The jackal could feel the warm temperature of the wolf just by touching their foreheads. He… really wants to kiss him, but it wouldn’t be a good idea if both of them get sick.

The wolf pulled away and took a sip of the tea before his face squinted. “It’s so bitter…!”

“Get used to it, pup,” Zero snorted at his reaction. The wolf pouted and sighed in defeat. The jackal watched the wolf take a deep breath, and drink it all up. The wolf shivered a little and returned the mug to the jackal. He went back lying on bed and tucked himself in. The jackal smiled a little at the wolf’s playfulness.

Zero stood up and as he was about to walk out, the wolf reached his wrist and holds on to it. The jackal stopped and glanced around, looking confused.

“Kiss.”

“Huh?”

“I want a kiss.”

“Gadget, seriously...?”

“I am relying on you to give me a kiss. So I demand a kiss now.”

The jackal rolled his eyes and went back by his side. This pup loves to mess around even if he was sick. Zero slowly bends over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. The wolf flashed a smirk and took the opportunity to twiddle the jackal’s hair with his fingers.

“Ya know what?” the wolf whispered. “I think I like getting sick.”

“If you get sick one more time, I won’t go easy on you, and shove you with medicine”

The wolf nervously chuckled and nodded. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. The jackal watched his calm, soft breathing. It seemed like the tea worked somehow. He’ll have to thank the cat again for saving his ass.

As the jackal was about to walk out from Gadget’s bedroom, he glanced at his work desk and stared at the family photo of the wolf. His eyes were fixed at the photo of Gadget looking happily at his mother. The jackal narrowed his eyes and looked down.

“I never met you. But… I’ll make sure to take care of him.”

Gadget took care of Zero during the time where he was recovering from his injury of the ruby. And it’s his turn to take care of the wolf. Not just for her sake, but because he loves him very much. And he can’t afford to lose him.

No matter what.

With that, the jackal softly closed the door behind him and let the wolf rest until he recovered. 

**END**


End file.
